What Should Of Happend
by AshEarp
Summary: Hey all I have re edited it. sorry its hard as I don't have word on my computer. please be nice. it my first of many I hope. with story is what should of happened if Wynonna didn't walk in when she did as WayHaught headed towards Neddly's office


**What should of happen**

hey this is my first fanfiction so please be nice 

with story is what should of happend if wynonna didnt walk in when she did as wayhaught headed towards needlys office

So we start of the story as nichole and waverly pretending to be working cases and they both keep sharing this knowing look. How we are togther and that no nobody knows about us yet.

Nicole can't take it anymore and dumps the paper work she been trying to work on the past 1hr. But as always when waverly is in the police deartment working on the black badge she is unable to think about anything else or focus on her work.

Espically after what happend a few days ago when nicole didnt think she had a chance with waverly. As waverly made it clear she just wanted to be friends. Nicole was still in shock that day waverly stormed in and ended up totally jumping her. Which ended them having a full blown make out in Needly office on his sofa. Nicole smilies at the memory and looks towards waverly and smilies. Waverly catches Nicole looking at her with that smile that shows off her dimples. Its like waverly knows what Nicoles is thinking given whats happend over the last few days. If waverly is honest she hasnt been able to think about anything else either.

Nicole gets up from the front desk and stalks towards waverly picking up paper work so if they are caught least they had a reason why they were in needlys office. Besides the make out sesions they desperetly want as they havent been able to have much alone time, as wynonna is always coming in at the wrong time.

Nicole grabs waverly's wrist and pulls her towrds needlys office.

Soon as Nicole enter needly's office Nicole pushes the door open and pulls Waves in as soon as the door is closed nicole has waverly pushed up againest the door pinning her againest it with her body which feels like its on fire, just from touching Waverly. It has always felt like that ever since they first meet when Nicole helped Waverly out of her wet t-shirt. (If Waverly was completly truthfull she actually wanted the Haught officer to help, something about her caught Waverly eye but she didnt know what. She just knew she was somone special and she wanted in her in her life)

If Nicoles is honest with her self she had fallen for waverly at that very moment not because she beautiful, funny, awakard and cute. but when she go shy or nurervious she babbled. Nicole thought that was the most adorable thing that she had that impact on someone who is that beautiful. But what nicole didnt realize the same thing is going thru waverly's head what is it about this beautiful officer of the law has me rendering to nurvious chatter and why cant i keep my eyes off hers. Waverly was thinking im with someone but why am i feeling like this, whats happening. she had never felt like this before, and it scared her.

waverly quickly responds to the kissing wraping her arms around nicoles wasite and pulling her even more close if that was even possible concedering how close they are. The two of them struggle for domience as if they are both trying to convay to each other how they feel and how bad they want this, and how bad they want to be with each other.

As they been fighting it for so long, more so for waverly as she has never had felt this way about somone. If Waverly was honest she would say she always has been attracted to women. but after being an earp and the darma with her family esp wynonna she decided to be the person the people of purgorty wanted her to be. but it wasnt till she met nichole that all changed. Also when her Aunt basically told her to follow your heart, you have done what people wanted for long enough.

As they countine the heavy kissing as nicole runs her hands under waverlys shirt feeling her tonned abbs and her soft smooth skin. Nicole cant remeber ever feeling something that feels so smooth or strong. Nicole cant remeber ever feeling so alive or so strong about somone, as she feels about Waverly.

As the heavy make out contunes. Waverly legs are beging to feel like jelly and she starting to feel her legs wont hold her anymore, as the makeout inteserfires. Nicole begins to sense this so she pulls her towards to sofa. on the way the bump into a few things and some things come crashing to the floor but they are so wrapped up in each other its soon forgotten.

Nicole pushes Waverly on to the sofa and straddles her hips. she looks deep into Waverly's eyes both there eyes are buring with want, lust and desire. nicole asks Waverly if she sure this is want she wants and if she doesnt it okay to going back to friends even though it will break Nicole as even now she knows she in love with Waverly and she the only person she wants to be with.

Waverly looks Nicole in the eyes is that what you want, Nicole like no you i want you. ive wanted to be with you from the moment i met you. during the improntu wet t-shirt contest you seem to be having. Both Nicole and waverly smile at that memory. Nicole then asks Waverly what do you want? Waverly simple wraps her arms around Nicoles neck and pulls her into a heavy kiss as if there only have moment's to live. Which is true if they are caught by the Sheriff.

Waverly simply wispers into Nicoles ear i hope that answers you question officer haught. The sound of Waverly whispering that into Nicoles ear makes nicole grind her hips involentiry into Saverly's.

Before the know it they lips are one on another again but more heavier then the first time. Nicole wanted them to take there time savouring the moment. But more sore she didnt want to scare Waverly as this is still all knew to her. But its the first time both of them have ever felt this way, about another person and they both were scared to break the spell that they were under. It was like everything they ever wanted all rolled into one, its hard to discribe what they were feeling, they just knew that they never wanted this to end or the spell to break.

Waverly grabs nicole's work shirt and un tucks it from nicoles works pants as waverly runs her hand up and under nicoles shirt feeling her toned mussles of hr abs down to her lower back, she never felt anything like this not even with champ. Who was a 5min wonder. Waverly groans into nicoles mouth at the feeling of nicoles skin under her hands. She never felt something so amazing.

Nicoles starts to kiss Waverly jaw down to her neck and around to just bellow her ear, alongs the way leaving a few bit marks, Waverly groans at the pleasure of the and thrust her hips into Nicoles. Nicoles groans at the contact. They are both starting to getting close to the point of no return, they both know they have to stop cause they want there first time to be special and not a quicky on the sheriff's sofa.

 **Few hours later at the homestead**

Waverly has a shower to look nice for when her and Nicole go to the poka spectuclar. Waverly looks in the mirror and sees the few bite marks nicole made.

Wavery grabs ner her phone and msgs nicole.

W: i cant belive you Marked me on my neck. seriously!

N: Why dont like it and are you complaing? "nichole smirking at wverly and showing off her dipples" Cause from what i remembered you thoughly enjoyed it by you facial and the sounds and i heard no complaints.

W:...

N: what no comment or have i rended you speachless

W: Yes fine i did enjoy it very much so i like knowing im yours. but your also mine remeember that Officer Haught

N: " groans mothing about hearing and reading that does somthing thing to me" trust me baby i am yours as long as you are mine.

W:oh i very much know that. do you really want to go to the poka speactular tonight?

N: That depends do you have any better ideas

W: why that a very good question.

N: what are they

w: come over to mine tonight and i show you

N: what no clues

W: No just bring your self and i see you tonight

N: The things you do to me Earp, fine i be there in 30min

W: perfect see you than.

They ended up having a pretty amazing night. a first date of move and pizza. they both ended up falling alseep on the sofa. waverly wraped tightly up in nicoles arm.

its wasnt till 4am when wynonna walk thru the door and sees them in a very compemising postion. but being wynonna and how obliovous she she to the feeling between nicole and wavery she grabs a old quilt and cover them.

she is so happy that waverly finally has a decent firend, all she needs to do is dump champ and find someone like nicole to date. someone who will treat her how she does and not some sex toy.

what she doesnt reailize that doc, dolls, gus and a few others all ready know about them as the way those 2 look at each other. and how they act.


End file.
